Jessie: Luke's Humiliation Play
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Luke gets a role in a play and is happy to do so, but that will change until a certain Bully comes and ruins it.


**I had some fun writing this story. I have a couple of more story ideas to do with other shows. Tell me what show should I do next and I can try to make a good story. I was planning on doing one of these...**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ben 10**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **Johnny Test**

 **Henry Danger**

 **Let me know in the review or on Instagram to see what I should do next.**

* * *

The sun is shining bright today on an average Thursday. The day is going by really good especially for a certain black hair teen. He was walking down the hallway with a big smile on his face, heading to his locker. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath, black jeans, and blue vans.

He got to his locker and he was putting stuff in it and then out of nowhere, another teen with black hair appeared behind him. He was a bit shorter than him. He was wearing a Green shirt, khaki pants, and green vans.

"Hey Luke." Said the shorter teen

"Hey Ravi. What's up?"

"I was wondering what time you gonna show up tonight? We still need to find the right size costume for you to wear for the play."

"I'll be there after I'm done with my last class."

"Ok. We will have the outfits ready for you to try on and after that, we will have you do some rehearsal."

"Ravi. Please. I got this. My lines are easy to remember."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Are you one-hundred percent sure?"

"Yes Ravi. Stop doubting my word. Just because you're the stage director, doesn't mean you should be all serious."

"Sorry Luke. I just want this to be perfect. The principle and some big-time journalists will be here to see the play."

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch. I will be there and my performance will be so good that I could be signed to be an actor and maybe, Jessie will fall in love with me."

Ravi secretly rolled his eyes at the remark since he knew that wasn't gonna happen, at least the part with Jessie falling in love him.

"I honestly don't see how that can happen from playing a remake of Peter Pan, but ok. I'll take your word for it. See you after school."

Ravi left, and Luke finished putting his stuff in his locker and went to his class.

(The Peter Pan play is not the musical, it's from the Disney movie because the musical didn't seem to work with what I'm doing here.)

* * *

A couple of hours later and it's the end of school. Almost everyone left to go home, while some students went to the auditorium to finish preparing for the play. Ravi was having everyone run around like crazy with the props and costumes. Just then, Luke entered the auditorium. Ravi saw Luke enter and he walked up to Luke with a serious look on his face.

"There you are. You are late to rehearsal."

"I'm only 10mins later. I was held up in class."

"Whatever. Just get to the back and try on the outfits."

"I was hoping that I can go over my lines with April first."

"She's not here. She will be here later."

"Why does she get to be late and I don't?"

"She had a make-up test. Now go and try out the outfits."

Luke walked to the back and he saw a few green outfits. He grabs them all and heads to the bathroom. He locks the door, strips down to his tighty whities, and puts on the outfits. One outfit was too big for him and one outfit was so small and tight. He puts on another outfit and it was perfect enough for him to wear, even though it was worn out.

Luke changed back into his regular clothes and went to return the clothes. He puts the costumes that didn't fit on the rack and the other he kept with him.

Ravi turned around and sees Luke.

"Luke. We need you to test out the harness for when you fly around."

"Sweet. This is gonna be fun."

Luke hung the costume on the rack and puts on the harness. The people above started doing their thing and Luke was lifted off the ground. He was having fun being lifted off the ground. After a while, they lowered him down and he got out of the harness. Just then April came to the stage and both Luke & April started rehearsing their lines for about an hour.

Everything was done, and everyone left, except for Luke & Ravi, who had to stay to wait until Ravi was done checking everything off the list. Luke was sitting on the stairs that were in front of the stage and Ravi was checking everything off his list.

"Are you about done yet? I want to go home and play some 2k."

"I'm just about done."

"Ok. I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Be right back."

Luke walked out the back and to the bathroom while Ravi was putting his equipment in the office. Ravi put everything away and about to leave the office, but then the door to the office slammed shut and Ravi couldn't open it.

On the other side of the door, a guy with shaggy blonde hair put something on the knob, so Ravi couldn't get out and he started messing with the equipment.

After he was done, he left the room and when he left, Luke entered the room. He looked around and was wondering where Ravi went.

"Ravi! Where are you!?"

Just then, Luke heard a slam from the office door and he walked over and removed the stuff that was holding the door shut. Luke opened the door and saw Ravi standing in the middle of the room.

"There you are Ravi. Guess you got trapped after this stuff fell over."

"Maybe so. Let's just get out of here."

Both Ravi and Luke left the auditorium and went home.

* * *

The next day came by fast and everyone was getting in their seats to watch the play. While in the back, everyone was getting everything together. Ravi was making sure everything is in their right places. Luke already has his Peter Pan outfit on and harness underneath. Someone was attaching the ropes to the harness. The guy smiles as he attached two additional ropes to the lower half of Luke's outfit. Luke didn't notice as he was too busy checking out April in her Wendy outfit.

45mins later and the play is about to start. Everyone was in their places and the place was packed with students, parents and the principle. The play was about to start and Ravi decided to go to the restroom.

He enters the restroom and goes to the stall. He finishes his business and goes to wash his hands. As he is doing so, someone else enters the bathroom and Ravi turns to see who it is and he is shocked to see who it is.

"G...Ga…Gale."

"Hey Ravi."

"Well I would like to keep on talking to you, but I have a play to direct." Said Ravi as he started scooting towards the door.

As Ravi was at the door, Gale grabs the back of his shirt and drags him back in.

"You're not going anywhere."

"But, I need to direct the play."

"It looks like your gonna miss that chance to do so and it's a shame because you are gonna miss a great show." Said Gale with an evil smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say, it involves Luke and it will be something that will never be forgotten."

"I got to warn Luke."

"You are not. Besides you forgot to wash something else."

"What?"

Gale then approached Ravi and dragged him in the stall. He grabs the back of Ravi's head and dunks his head in the toilet and flushes a couple of times. Afterwards, he lets Ravi go.

"Now it's time to hang you out to dry."

Gale then gets Ravi to his feet, turns him around with his back facing Gale. He then lifts Ravi's shirt, grabs the back of his underwear and pulls hard. Ravi screamed as his tighty whities were being pulled up his butt. The legholes were already showing. Gale lifts Ravi up and hooks his underwear to the stall hook and Ravi was dangling.

"OOOOWWWW! LET ME DOWN GALE!" Screamed Ravi.

"Maybe after the show." Replied Gale as he left the bathroom and left Ravi to his hanging wedgie.

* * *

Backstage, everyone was waiting for Ravi to return, but he didn't.

"Where is Ravi? The show is gonna start here in a sec." said April.

"If he is gonna take forever, we should just start the play without him. We know what to do anyway." Said Luke.

Everyone agreed. They do know what to do and they can do the beginning part of the play with ease. Hopefully Ravi can finish his business by then.

A different student went out to introduce the play and everyone got in their positions. As everyone was occupied, Gale enters from the back and goes up the stairs, where the ropes to the harness are at. Gale gets to the place where the ropes are at and their is two people, working the ropes. The two people saw Gale and they freaked out a bit, but Gale told them to stay where they are at and do what he says when the time comes, and they had no choice, but to agree.

The plays starts and it goes off good until it was Luke's time to enter. Luke goes to the center stage and does him role. Luke then finished his line and is waiting for the crew up top to lift him up in the air, but it went differently than he expected.

Gale grabbed the rope and pulled hard. The rope that Gale pulled wasn't attached to Luke's harness, but attached to his pants. The rope ripped Luke's pants off him completely and Luke was standing in the middle of the stage in his tighty whities for everyone to see.

The crowd started to laugh, and Luke was confused why until he looked down and noticed that his pants were gone, and he was standing there in his underwear. He freaked out and covered his front. He started to turn a bright red as everyone in the crowd and the crew members were laughing at him.

"This can't get any worse."

Gale then grabbed a different rope and started to pull it. That rope was attached to the back of Luke's underwear. Luke started to feel his tighty whities being pulled up and he turned to see that a rope was attached to his underwear and he knew what was gonna happen next.

Luke then started to scream as he was getting a wedgie and was being lifted off the ground. Gale pulled the rope enough for Luke to be off the ground.

Luke screamed and tried his best to undo the ropes, but he couldn't because the pain was too much for him.

Gale then came down and walked to the stage.

"Enjoying the view wedgie boy?" said Gale.

"GALE! LET ME GO! THIS IS HURTING A LOT!"

"Nah. I think you are gonna stay like that for a while."

Luke had no choice, but to dangle there in a very painful wedgie infront of everyone. Just then, Luke's underwear started to rip and Luke fell to the ground. Luke then stood up, covered his privates and ran off stage. He ran to the bathroom, all humiliated.

Just then, he heard a ripping sound and he sees Ravi exiting the stall.

"Luke. There you are. I need to warn you about…" said Ravi.

Ravi stopped talking and got a better look at Luke and saw that Luke was half naked and he was covering his privates with his hands. Guess Gale had already got to him.

"I guess you already know." Said Ravi.

Luke didn't say anything but walk to the stall and locked it.

"I am not coming out of here." Said Luke.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes to change into and we can leave."

Ravi left the bathroom and came back with some clothes.

"Here I got you some clothes."

Luke grabbed them and put them on. Both teens walked out of the bathroom and headed home.


End file.
